Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a key structure and, more particularly, relates to a key structure for a keyboard.
Description of the Related Art
With science and technology advancement, the computer becomes necessary in daily life. Varies data are input to the computer and processed by the computer via varies input tools, such as a keyboard.